Crimen y Castigo
by SophitaxD
Summary: Usuk En ese orden . Pequeño lemon. -"Decir que estoy gordo es un crimen, ¡Iggy!" ¡Te tendré que castigar!"
1. Insultos y amenzas raras

Crimen y castigo

Una rara discusión reinaba en la enorme cama estadounidense.

Como era usual, _England_ la había comenzado.

Cada uno en un extremo de la cama, gritando.

..

..

-"Estás gordo, haces que se me salgan las tripas cuando vas arriba."

-"¡THE HERO NO ESTÁ GORDO!"

- "Right, está obeso."

-…

-…

Un pequeño silencio invadió la habitación.

Pero ninguno de ellos se quedaría callado, tendrían que comenzar de nuevo.

-"Al menos mi trasero no es ta-an pequeño, Iggy~" –Comenzó el menor, haciendo sonrojar de rabia al anglocejón.

-"¿W-WHAT? ¡No es tan pequeño! Es lo suficientemente grande para que tu polla entre entera!"–Respondió el mayor, no midiendo sus palabras.

-…

-…

- "Decir que estoy gordo _es _un crimen_, England"_

_-_ "¡No lo es _Bloody gi-"Y merece un castigo_~"

England se sonrojó (de nuevo). Su mente no dejaba de trabajar, proyectando en su cabeza imágenes mentales, todas muy pervertidas, como su dueño.

_Tales como estas:_

_**-"Put it all on my b-butt, please**_**."**

**-"**_**Uh-uhh~ Bloody git, I will make you cry**_**~"**

"_**-Argh-h, England you are really powerful, you deserve all my body, take it, it´s yours**_**~"**

_**-"I`m really sorry, E-england, I won´t act like that again, ple-ea-ease, ahh~"**_

_**-"You should have thinked before sayin´all those reckless things, now you will suffer."**_

_**-"N-no**_~"

Y así eran las imágenes mentales de Inglaterra, todas con America sufriendo bajo de el , gritando piedad.

Después de todo , el _**SIEMPRE**_ iba abajo.

Mientras tanto, la mente estadounidense estaba trabajando en posibles castigos para su _lover, _en donde este, en vez de quejarse, lo disfrutaba.

_El tampoco se quedaba atrás:_

_**-"A-agh~ I-diot, tienes que dejar más marcas en mi cuerpo~"**_

_**-"O-okey."**_

_**-"Le-eave more, ¿o-okay? I want the world to know I`m yo-yours~**_

_**-N-no, don`t-**___

_**-A-argh**___

_The hero_ seguía hablando sobre los posibles "castigos".

-"Y sería mejor que Tony te amarrara mientras yo violo tu lindo trasero, ¿_ne?"_

Y no dando tiempo al mayor de gritar su mejor colección de palabrotas inglesas, el menor le dio una rápida palmada al trasero inglés.

Inglaterra suspiró con alivio.

Pero el castigo aun no comenzaba.


	2. El lindo castigo

El lemon lo escribo como niña. (Tal vez será porque soy una niña LOL.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

América esperó a que Inglaterra terminara de hablar para atacar.

Y actuó rápido.

Lo empujó encima de la cama, que crujió de dolor ante el peso de los dos.

Pobre cama, no dejaría de chillar toda la noche.

Le ató las manos con su propia corbata, que había arrebatado de su camisa cuando comenzó con el castigo. Lo empujó hacia abajo, ignorando los gritos de rabia y sarta de palabrotas que Inglaterra le soltaba, no precisamente feliz, pero ya un poco excitado por las acciones del menor, que aplastaba con su cuerpo al mayor.

-"T-tu, c-como te atreves, argh-"

-"Te dije que recibirías un castigo, ¿cierto_ England?" Ha ,ha ha!_

El anglosajón estaba más enojado que nunca.

A parte de ser acorralado por esa nación gordinfluda, _¡se había puesto duro al escuchar la palabra castigo!_

Era un pervertido.

Maldijo a Alemania, maldiciendo también el día en que se le ocurrió preguntarle al Machote ese que significaba sadomasoquismo. Claro que el alemán no le había dicho nada, pero el débil italiano le había mostrado un lindo video de él copulando con "Doitsu".

**Ahora estaba durito, y nada podía hacer.**

_-"Animal__~"_

_Suelta la queja el maduro, por quintuagésima vez. Aunque gritara, América sabía que le gustaba._

_-I-idiot~_

_Suspira el inglés, sintiendo a América morder sus tetillas y dejar marcas de besos en su pecho, mientras deja de forcejear y comienza a disfrutar._

_Estados Unidos toma la iniciativa, colando su mano por los pantalones, y un segundo después, los bóxer de Inglaterra, apretando su pene erecto, mientras este se revuelve más que nunca, tratando se soltarse las manos para envolver estas alrededor del cuerpo del americano. Quiere sentir el cuerpo del menor en el suyo._

_-S-suéltame, America._

_Casi sin pensar, Estados Unidos lo hace, quitándole la ropa restante, dejando que Inglaterra baje sus manos, mas abajo que su pecho y mas arriba que sus piernas, masajea su miembro un poco e introduce un dedo a la estrecha cavidad del inglés, lubricándolo y haciendo que suelte gritos de placer y lujuria, que se mezclan con los suyos al quitar sus dos dedos de la entrada británica (metió el otro dedo dejándose llevar por el placer)y comienza a penetrar a mayor, mientras acaricia la verga de Inglaterra._

_Sus voces se unen en un solo grito, mientras el líquido blanco va brotando desde América hacia Inglaterra._

_Inglaterra se coloca en cuatro, dejándose penetrar de lleno, siendo castigado._

_-"A-Ahh~ Y-y-you idio-ot_ ~"

_La esperma es liberada por completo, Inglaterra por poco se desvanece en la cama, pero se ve apachurrado por su amante._

-"Iggy~ Has sido demasiado malo, necesitas muchos más castigos, ¿otra ronda?"

-"Idiot"

_Responde el anglosajón siendo castigado varias veces de nuevo._

_**Después de todo, a el le encantan los castigos.**_


End file.
